Lucifer
"I never wanted any harm to come to you and anyone else. So please, let me...protect you with my life." Lucifer to Kenta Lucifer is the Devil that was once known as a beautiful angel in Heaven, and serves as a main antagonist in the story of Blood of Darkness. After his true intentions are revealed, Lucifer becomes a major supporting character later on. Appearance Lucifer is a handsome and beautiful angel in many appearances. He has pitch-black, wild hair that reaches for his shoulders. Light skin. Slim but very muscular. And, interestingly, also harbors a red (left) and blue (right) eye color, much like Kenta's Dawn and Dusk Mode. He tends to wear casual clothing in public, but can be seen on several occasions in a tuxedo. When he was in God's command, he weared a black-colored robe, and shining white armor as an archangel. After being banished into Hell, he gains a demonic form for the rest of his eternity. He appeared as a shadow of his former self in the storyline, and remained that way until now. After being freed by Kenta, his and Lilith's reborn son, he finally regains his old form some time afterwards by Lilith's efforts with their son. Personality Lucifer is intelligent, cunning, charismatic, and a strong individual in his beliefs. Lucifer usually keeps a firm and expressionless look, but can seen grinning on most occasions. When Lucifer played the role of an evil entity, he harbored all the traits that everyone believed him to possess. He showed an extreme measure of vanity and arrogance, along with unyielding pride in his making. Held great hatred towards humanity and how God so loved them. he even displayed great and terrible acts of betrayal towards those he made bargains with, and deceived others without any remorse. However, these evil traits that he exhibits were nothing more than a ruse to lead his only son to kill him. In reality, Lucifer cared about those he knew, and even felt a great pain of sorrow towards his son for not being there when he was born, but felt that death would be very befitting for himself, and finally freeing the demons and the condemned souls in Hell. Lucifer's true personality is on an extreme contradiction to what humans thought him to be. He is very caring and compasionate to his brothers, and even showed comical side to himself. He his very humble and honest, and mainly goes his way to helping his associates and friends. History Creation and First Love Lucifer was created by God from the beginning of time, along with his other bretheren, and had watched over humanity for some time. Lucifer had a demanding role that God bestowed on him, and Lucifer didn't seem to appreciate it very much. When God created Adam and Lilith, Lucifer had been given permission to venture Earth for a while. It was at this time that Lucifer, as he walked by the Garden of Eden, saw Lilith bathing herself by a river, and he was taken by her delightful and extremely rare beauty. When Lilith then noticed someone possibly spying on her, Lucifer hid himself as quick as possible, but ended up revealing himself when he got hit by a boulder that fell on his head, and landed in a pile of mud. Lilith looked at him in confusion, and Lucifer realized that she may have not seen an angel before. Lucifer then cleaned himself up, and dashingly presented himself to her in a charming routine. However, it came to a stop when he unintentionally stomped on a crocodile, and he comically ran in circles by it. Lilith watched on, and the crocodile decided to head for another location to rest. Lucifer tried to catch his breath, and Lilith just giggles and laughs at his performance. Lucifer, feeling embarrassed, apologizes to her for the trouble, but the young woman reassured him that it was no big deal. Lucifer then wonders on what's going on with her, and Lilith replied, while washing her hair, that she was getting ready for her husband-to-be, much to Lucifer's disappointment. Lucifer, feeling down, told her that he'll be going now, but Lilith asked on where will he go from here, and he answered back to Heaven. Awed and surprised by his response, Lilith then wondered if she can go see his home. Lucifer, blushing from her question, replied that she said that she was waiting for her husband-to-be. However, Lilith rushes out of the river, and said that it can wait, and Lucifer's face turns red at seeing her nude and covers his face with his hands and looks away. He stutters for a moment and told her that she can go, but needs to put some clothes on. Which Lilith asked in a playful and confused manner on what are clothes, and Lucifer just answered that she had to ask that with a smirk of unease. Lucifer then gave Lilith the clothes necessary for her travel, and she went to put them on in privacy, which Lucifer asked her to do so. However, after ten minutes, Lucifer went to see on how much longer does she need to get dressed. As he walked to ask her if she's done, he was then strucked with stunned arousal by Lilith ridiculously bad way of putting on her clothing. Lilith then wondered why he looks so red on the face, and Lucifer ignored the question and tried to keep his composure in check. Lucifer then told her that he'll help her out, and Lilith merely smiled by his response. As he gets her dressed up, Lilith asked him if he's happy about his life, which Lucifer is strucked silent by her question. Not knowing what to say, he merely replied that he doesn't know if what he is doing is beneficial or not, or if he has some higher calling that has yet to reveal itself. Lilith placed her hand on Lucifer's left cheek, and told him that he doesn't need to worry. She gives him a comforting smile and said that the day will come when he finds his meaning. Lucifer felt a feeling of peace, and held her hand tenderly. After helping Lilith getting dressed, Lucifer then took her to see the realm of Heaven, and the two enter a corridor of light while holding hands. Synopsis Powers, Weapons & Abilities As a blood descendent of God Himself, Lucifer is a godly being of immense divine power. After his fall from paradise, becoming the ruler of hell, he gains incredible demonic power. Demonic Powers When Lucifer desparately tried to save Lilith from God's plan for the future, Lucifer accepted the power of a devil, thus becoming a demonic yet stable entity. His powers in this form are vast and overwhelming, and his physical prowess is greatly enhanced. This form has the following: *'Immortality': He is immortal, able to live indefinintly without succuming to death by any means. His immortal nature also grants him amazing powers of endurance and stamina, able to tirelessly fight Kenta head on without suffering any critical damage from Kenta's brutal attacks. He is able to regenerate from any lost body parts and heal his wounds no matter how critical they are. *'Shadow Astral Projection': He can project his shadow self to any location in Hell or on Earth, he is also able to talk and interact through it. *'Strength': He has vast strength far greater than mortals, able to break giant steel chains with his bare hands, fight Kenta head on, and produce violent shockwaves by pounding the ground. *'Demonic Omniscience': He is omniscient of all thing happening within his realm and through this, maintains a form of omnipresence. *'Speed & Movement': He can evade projectiles and slide across great distances at amazing speeds. He can teleport to any location in an instant. He can shut down gravity's hold on him or other object's and manuver in the air, even without his wings. *'Shapeshifting': He has a degree of shapeshifting, he can take on the form of a snake or a seven headed dragon and increased his size to giant porportions. *'Elemental Control': He can control the elements of wind, fire, earth, lightning, ice, shadow, and light. *'The Sword of Lucifer': He posseses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into, it would probably be the same sword he used during the war in Heaven. *'Magic': He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. *'Vast Demonic Power': Lucifer possesses an incredible amount of demonic power and pressure, and can be felt throughout the realm of Hell. Kenta commented that his very presence was like that of the entire planet trying to crush him below, and was both stunned and nervous to confront it. Lucifer's demonic power can even be able to hide its presence to catch his enemies by surprise, and then strike without a moment's pause. Lilith even stated that Lucifer's vast and powerful demonic power is virtually equal to her vast and endless void of darkness that lies within her very being. Together with their powers side by side, they make an ultimate duo of the abyssal plain. Angelic Powers Lucifer, after being defeated and killed by his son, then resurrected soon afterwards, Lucifer regains his old powers and is able to do far more than ever before. Aside from this, he can still access his demonic powers, but they have also been strengthened as a result. *'Weather Manipulation:' *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Angelic Flight:' Holy Arts Relationships Kenta Alexander/Noswer Lilith God Jesus Christ Sayuri Kyuubi Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Rose Alexander Cecily Alexander John Wesker Order of the Saint Keito Bakura Onigen Lyn Quotes Etymology Trivia